


预演

by deadpigeons



Category: Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 1





	1. 好兆头

你在沙滩上醒来。他赤裸着，汗液，油脂，Lapetitemort，粘在皮肤上的呼吸的沙砾。

他要来了。

玛拉开始在床上把药片一片片摆出来，这个可以吃六粒，另一些不行，有些伴着水，有些不行。你咽下它，蛇溜进食管，灼烧，你倒在地上，一阵一阵的抽搐和抖动，然后你闭上眼，想象泰勒的手指盖在你的眼皮上。泰勒。泰勒。泰勒。就像那个吻湿淋淋地留在你的手背上，在极热下冷却，鼓起，新的旧的血肉组织像粉红色的塑胶，拱顶，鼠尾刀在子弹头留下的十字拱顶。

泰勒。

我拿走两粒，没办法像她嗑药死了的那个约会对象一样死去，热流在我脖颈边上的血管里。砰砰砰。她有点儿兴奋地看着我，巴黎嘴唇，她在这短暂的兴奋里忘掉早早撇去的油锅中的母亲，彩色珍珠般折射在水面上的硝酸甘油。我们在这样的瞬间里屏气凝神。

小时候，我六岁之前，还不必要给我的父亲打电话。我凝视蚂蚁迷宫，看它们在蓝色凝脂里钻洞。钻洞，不断往更深处，沉到最底。泰勒的嘴唇。我十分钟的癌症。

我把脚压在弯曲的大腿下，它硬邦邦的，告诉我我历经过些什么。

你在沙滩醒来。

“你知道我们接下来要做什么对吗？”她翻着身，在床上扭动，药在她的皮肤下滚动。

玛拉的人生悲剧是她可以在任何时候死去，但她没有，至今为止都没有死去。

泰勒不该救她。她有两个肿块，倒计时，例数她有多少日子，她没真正活过，把健康从保险里抽出来。她把自己规定在一俄里的土地上，永远永远地站着，海浪打在她的脚踝上，把她变成冷冰冰的，黑发的saint。她做好决定去死，每一次，她站在摄政旅馆8G的窗台边，楼底下的所有人都走来走去，世界上没有一个人在乎她怎样。他们忙得要死。于是她在楼顶让风吹过她光裸的脚踝，吹过她的小腿，她像衰老的玛丽莲，皱的要死，没这么严重，但帮帮我。他们在楼下，整片光纤、电力的海上，黑色的人是黑色的灯塔。她在这一瞬间让地球停止旋转。人们只重视你是不是今天就要死，他们只有在铁轨契合头颅，血肉溅在脸上的时候才会感到死亡沉重而腐烂的内里。他们妄图用片刻的关爱俘获你。妄图用短暂的快乐，用引诱猎狗赛跑的兔子，用它的到来，再来，希望它再来来勾住每一个躯体，每一个注定飞溅在脸颊上的血肉，土里的臼齿。他们用希望，用你不曾需要和不曾渴求的来制约你，让你在黄金世界里永永远远地把巨石推上山崖，松手。

泰勒看着她在风里，抽着烟，像一片雾彻底笼罩住她。她本应该开着车，在大峡谷里，一片飞溅在空气里的火花，坠崖。他要去救她，我比谁都明白。她冲过去，风把烟留在他身上，末尾的火星打在他的夹克上。电光石火。他们拥在一起，活像泰勒刚刚抽出自己的浮肋。泰勒说，对于完美，你期待的只有这么一瞬。这一瞬她像一只滑翔的银翼，像终结金刚的最后一颗子弹，她和死亡无比契合又擦肩而过。她睫毛抖动缠结，十七岁的秀兰邓波儿，三十六岁的玛丽莲梦露。

他们拿着扩音器：你可以有更好的明天。我们可以在没有黑暗的地方相见。

帮帮我，皱的可怕。

她说：你真是大题小做。

她以为我在开玩笑。

我把药掂在手里，小小的，很轻。但那把枪那么沉重地上过油。互相交换过，在每一个太空猴子的两根手指里。那把枪经历过不同的烧掉指纹的手指的抚摸，每一个都是光滑的拳击手套，那么多的手指无法在历史上留下痕迹。

毁灭它们，

扣动扳机，

继续，

扣动扳机。

如此多的流血牺牲，如此多的。

“你为什么要营造出如此多的痛苦。”

我把药含进嘴里。

我是乔的口腔。我开始感到有点儿无聊了，苯丙胺，安非他命，兴奋剂，不要睡着，不要睡着，不要睡着。

我是乔无所事事的胆囊。

我重新审视泰勒，在一切马脚露出之前。我崇敬他，爱他。我想要他。人总是被自己所爱的人杀死，情人和狗，死去的永远是狗。我躺在床上，睁着眼睛，等待救赎。六岁之前我一直以为我也是被选中的，美国男性，基督教，被女人抚养长大的一代，腹部高高隆起而眼睛皱缩。直到我再次意识到我也曾有过一个父亲的时候，我意识到我并非上帝的选民。

泰勒告诉我注意力是剥夺来的，不是天上掉下来的。只有最优秀和最让人头疼的孩子才能被注意到，只有浪子回头才能被记录史册。

我是乔战战兢兢的心脏。

泰勒看着我。

“你要成为跳梁小丑。”

他把热腾腾的甘薯汤挪动一下，一些汤汁在他的动作下洒出来。他用右手把它端起来。

“你要和我一起被载入史册。成为传奇。”

我是乔怒目圆睁的肾脏。

我在他身上寻找父亲的痕迹。

他赋予我那两片嘴唇鼓起的痕迹，像我的父亲给我留下新西兰和澳大利亚，十分钟的癌症，短效的卡介苗，携带着跋山涉水的巨大痛楚作为利息。给我留下一个烙印。让我永远没办法重新开始。他留下我，丢弃我。留下我。让我在他的阴影下呼吸。镀金的静电在火烧云后的建筑物下留下阴影，那片沙滩上，阳光在四点半时，他坐在完美的他构建出的巨掌里。

我继续寻找答案，我意识到它从希腊开始就一直存在了。从俄狄浦斯开始，从哈姆雷特开始。

伊丽莎白肖问大卫假如威兰德不再给你编程如何。大卫告诉她他将获得真正的自由。

谁不希望自己的父母死去。


	2. 她手上伤口里那些所有死去的鲸，在刺痛

#1我的心理医生问我：“你认识泰勒德顿吗？”

我说：“不”。泰勒说：“是的。”

#2我没办法想清楚泰勒走后我会怎样。他不是小鸟，没有自由与否。我是他的翅膀。我从头到尾都在场。他要是想要起飞，他要问我我同不同意。这挺讽刺的。他老是想干什么就干什么，我四处找他，心里想：他终于要把我放弃了。丢弃我，丢弃一个早就应该躺在娃娃谷顶上的真人。你把它剖开，发现里面有漂亮的心脏和肾脏，肠子，温暖的血。

泰勒四处走来走去，想要我的时候我才能联系得到他。

四处走来走去，给我添麻烦，伤口，把我的银行卡搞得透支。我一天打三份工，没有一秒钟是真正被治好的。我以为我睡着了，我早早地上床，把被子拉到胸口。

每天起床都像被起重机轧过。

我说：“不行，我不能再这样下去了。”

我的心理医生把档案袋放回去，一寸一寸，抵着她的胸口。她让我想起克洛伊。那么瘦小。黄蜡把她的骨骼完完全全地包起来，青筋鼓起来。蓝色，绿色，紫色。

“关于什么？”她把表格放到我面前让我填它。

我叫本，鲍勃，布伦达，你好你好你好。

“好的德顿先生。”她看了一会儿，把眼睛重新盯向我。把口香糖吐掉，看上去就像她明天就要死了一样友好。

“他站在门前来来回回，用拳头砸我的门。在我清醒的时候我不再看到他了。

他在深夜，所有我需要他的时候。

他洗漱，把我的牙膏用完，刮胡子。对着这么小的盥洗室乒乒乓乓。然后他重新坐在我的床上。床凹陷，就像他真的坐在上面。

他点火，把香烟味搞得到处都是。”

我研究桌子，她的问诊室的桌子。她通过和人说话拿钱，没有人深夜给她打电话。

“我没办法忘掉他。没办法重新开始。

我没有地方可以住。我是说任何地方，任何一个深夜。我会惊醒。我知道他没有真正死去。我看到玛拉，看到锅子，看到花园里的玫瑰，风信子，鸢尾花什么的，都会想起他。”

我花钱让她盯着我。

“跟童年阴影没关系，我不恨我的父亲。

不是全恨。我也不恨我的老板。

他让我没办法向前看。告诉我看到了吗我毁掉了他们，你也没有这么珍惜他们。你没有为了他们哭泣，你只是觉得不能有人牺牲，不能有人流血。

你在最早的时候以为这是个消极抵抗，就是一个普普通通的大家闹着玩儿的组织，以为我们只是想要知道怎么活着。然后你把天使脸打成一团烂泥。让他跌在地上像一些血肉组织，你让他爬起来，因为你知道你没有真正把生活给干倒。你仍然可以看到蒙娜丽莎挂在卢浮宫，仍然得醒来，含着满嘴的血给你的老板讲你的ppt。

然后破坏工程应运而生，鲍勃死了。

你开始害怕，觉得不能这样。

我们可以反抗，但不能流血。可以罢工，不能暴动。

但你只是有开始它的权利，没有喊停的。”

我看向她：“他在晚上，在我每一个即将意识朦胧的晚上。他睡在我的床的另一半。体温，重量，呼吸。他说你不能就这么闹着玩玩。”

“你没有喊停的权利。”

她盯了我一会儿。

我问她这是不是很糟糕。

她挑起眉头：“哇哦。糟糕，但也不完全是。”

清空灵魂。

十九八七六五四三二一

迎接死亡。

#3我不知道我为什么花这些钱让她对我挑眉。

我需要一个对策，需要解决方法。不是让你告诉我：深呼吸。我们可以一起解决所有问题。你先别跳下去。

我不知道我应该做什么。我把匣门打开，巨大的浪潮淹没我。我身处在这样巨大的浪潮里，推搡着。我看不到前进的方向。

所以我需要泰勒。他知道我为什么需要他。我需要掌控，需要打破一切，需要让这个世界更好。

#4

他坐在我的床头。

他说：“我知道你去找她了。我们两平。你知道你一直在场。我知道我一直在场。你想做什么，你能做什么。没有我你能做什么。”

他点烟，把空气弄得浑浊。把他消化一半的二氧化碳和氧气吐进我的肺里。

“你需要我。你不能喊停。你知道我在做什么，你只是视而不见。最初我只是搞一点儿恶作剧，然后开始搞破坏工程，我杀死你的老板。你觉得受不了了。但没有什么是不能忍受的对吗？你醒来。你告诉自己它们不是你做的。你需要我来让你知道，它们不是你做的。”

“下一个，再下一个。我会让整个五角大楼长满绿萝，荡来荡去，巨大的微笑的脸庞。你想象整个城区里都被森林环绕，长满玫瑰、风信子、绿萝、鸢尾花。我们在树林里看蚂蚁，把文明全部摧毁，给世界一个喘息的机会。我们没有被选中不是吗？我所见过所有最最聪明，最最强壮的人，全都在给那些最有钱的大腿端茶送水。上帝选中了他们，让他们在小便池里对着打碎的香水瓶哭泣。我们一无所有，在肮脏的世界里苟活。你要好好地闹一把，无产阶级的暴动。直到财产重新分配。

直到所有人都意识到我们每个人都能创造历史。”


End file.
